


Seven Months

by Almighty_Carrots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: AU within an AU, F/F, Jane has a type, Meaning all the Naruto characters have been altered by me to fit into the MCU., No Konoha AU, even though Sakura is the only one you see., her type is maybe super strength, more of a plane crash au, okay, shipwrecked au, the airplane crashes., which I have not posted yet.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Carrots/pseuds/Almighty_Carrots
Summary: In which Jane learns she has a type, and also spends seven months washed up on an uncharted island with a stranger. An attractive stranger who she comes to quite like...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This story takes place in an... offshoot of a larger fic I'm working on  
> Just putting in a sampler for now because it's almost five in the morning and I haven't slept. Let me know if you want more :)
> 
> I mean, I'll probably finish anyways just for myself because I'm that kind of person, but... meh. Do or don't comment, kudos, etc... it's really your call.
> 
> No warnings yet because I don't know what all I'm going to have in here, but I'll update the tags appropriately should that change.  
> ENJOY!!!

It wasn't like Jane had anything against flying. Except that she preferred her flights to be controlled by things like airplanes, or her hammer-wielding maybe-boyfriend, and right now she was free falling from a great height over the ocean. Jumping off a skyscraper in New York would have done her just as much good. Maybe even a little more, seeing as a flying hero might snatch her out of the air in New York. Here there was just chunks of metal wreckage and other passengers in various states of liveliness falling along with her.

Darcy would never forgive her for dying in such a mundane way after everything she'd survived. Not that hurtling to her death from a burning plane was particularly mundane, but ever since she hit a god with her van in a Mexican desert Jane's life had been pointedly abnormal. Catching a plane to see her cousin overseas had been dull. Even now, breath sucked out of her lungs sharply enough to make the obnoxious buzz of oxygen deprivation pierce her head at the temples, Jane was not afraid. Not that she had much time to be afraid, as at 30'000 feet in the air there is only a half moment before the freezing temperatures and thin air render you unconscious, and Jane spent her half moment thinking about how upset her friend would be when she got the news that Jane was dead. Then something glowed green and she passed out.

Jane woke up on a scratchy grass bed with stabbing pains in her leg and a feeling around her chest like someone was squeezing it in a vice. It hurt, a lot, and she didn't move. Her head ached and she was certain she had a bruise spanning her entire back, which she was laying on. Again, painfully. When she looked up she was staring at trees, only warped so that they made a roof over her head. From the light she could see it was almost nighttime. Jane wondered how long she'd been asleep. Surely more that just a few hours- days had to have passed, maybe even weeks. How had she lived? How had she stayed alive without a hospital?

Her first question remained a temporary mystery, but the second answered itself in the form of a young woman shuffling over from where she was stoking a bonfire in the distance, past where the brush thinned into a beach. "You're awake, that's good," the woman says, smiling a little tightly down at Jane. "Can you look at my finger? I want you to follow my finger with your eyes." Jane does so, though rolling her eyes around makes her head hurt worse. "Good," the woman nods reassuringly. "Can you speak?"

Jane gives it an experimental try. "...Y..yes" she croaks out. The woman nods again.

"Good. Do you know who you are?"

"I'm... doc..." she swallows thick and her chest sends pains shooting through her body when she does so. "I'm Dr. Jane Foster," she powers out. "I'm an... an astrophysicist."

"Do you remember what happened?" Jane doesn't even have to think to drag forth the memory.

"The plane went down. I should be dead." Jane finds herself trying to sit up despite the pain to be at an equal level with the woman. "Why aren't I dead?" She wheezes out as the woman stops her from sitting up.

"Don't move! You've broken some ribs, you're lucky it isn't quite flail chest. I mean it," the woman snaps as Jane struggles more. "You can't move. No doubt you can feel it, your left leg is broken too, compound fracture, and you managed to dislocate your right knee. Even if I was dangerous you couldn't escape me, so stop being an idiot."

"Are you dangerous?" Jane asks, although she can already guess the answer. The woman doesn't have a scratch on her tan skin, but even more so, she has a very familiar aura to her. She holds herself coiled tightly, like a snake prepared to strike, and Jane has met people who live like that before. They are always dangerous.

The woman looks down at Jane with an expression Jane can't readily read. "Yes," she says. "But I'm also a doctor, and right now I'm your doctor." The woman sits next to Jane so that it's easy for Jane to look at her, and folds her hands in her lap. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Jane Foster. I'm Dr.Sakura Haruno, and as far as I can tell, you and I are the only living people on this island."


End file.
